Adrian's Emerald Eyes
by spiritdreamss
Summary: This is a story about how the books would be if Adrian and Rose were still together. When Dimitri told Rose his love for her faded, she went to Adrian without looking back. Rate and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I just got a fanfiction account and this is my first story. So please rate and review! Any suggestions are welcome :)**

CHAPTER 1

"Little Dhampir!"

I turned and saw Adrian walking across the grass towards me, his emerald eyes bright. It was incredible how just one glance of him could fill me from the inside, leave me breathless and yet wanting more all together.

I reminded myself that I was Rose Hathaway, and tried to suppress the inevitable smile I could feel on my face.

"Still playing hard to get? After all this time?" Adrian laughed, moving close to me. I smiled and moved closer to him, filling the few inches of air that were between us.

"Adrian, somehow you always forget that I _am_ hard to get," I kissed him softly. "You're just an exceptional player of this game"

He grinned and held me close. "You always somehow say the right thing," he whispered in my hair.

I heard murmurs and looked up to see that we had a small crowd of onlookers on the opposite side of the open courtyard. Adrian noticed too.

"I think we should move this somewhere else?" I suggested, shooting our visitors a haughty glare.

"Mmmm I'm pretty content right where we are, little Dhampir," Adrian said, moving in for another kiss.

Typical Adrian. I wondered what it was like to live a life without any consequences, free to do whatever you want without being reprimanded.

"Not sure how content Tatiana would be if she were here. Let's move," I said, grabbing his hand and heading toward the rooms.

At the same time, I felt an indescribable ringing in my head. It felt like my head was being pounded by two bricks, squeezing and pushing together. I dropped to my knees. Crap, this hurt. I couldn't even stand. I felt Adrian drop down with me, touching my back, asking if I was all right. I tried to tell him I was fine but opening my mouth felt like moving a mountain.

Suddenly it felt like my brain exploded. Everything went black and stars danced in front of my eyes. I saw Adrian's face in front of mine, eyes filled with concern and worry. I heard people whispering, and I heard this annoying ringing in my ears that grew louder and louder and was unbearable.

"Rose? Rose! What's going on?" he shook me, his eyes blazing and grief-stricken. I tried to tell him that I didn't know, but I loved him, and then I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

I woke up in a haze. I was in a bed. God, it was a great bed. I didn't want to move it was that comfortable. Or maybe I couldn't move. I didn't know.

What happened to me?

Can I move?

I tried to turn over in the soft silk sheets and pain seared through my body. I let out a small whimper.

"Rose? Are you awake?"

My eyelids were so heavy. I opened them slightly, and saw Adrian kneeling beside the bed, looking into my eyes. I felt his hand on my face.

"Don't move, baby. Just rest. It's okay. You're going to be okay," he said.

I tried to talk to him but my mouth felt like sandpaper. I wished I could open my eyes more. He was so beautiful; I could just stay here forever and look at him.

"I…" I tried to speak and pain rippled through my body at the first word.

Adrian's eyes widened in fear.

"Don't speak, Rose. It's okay. I'm here. I'm staying here. I love you, Rose, so much."

Did he know that I loved him too? I love you Adrian. I tried to tell him with my eyes. But they were so heavy and I drifted into a long sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I woke up feeling like my old self. And by that I mean I was on edge and ready to attack anyone that came through the giant oak doors in front of my.

My newly awoken eyes scanned my surroundings. Damn, it was nice. A deep red plush carpet surrounded the bed laden with silk cream sheets that I was in. I breathed slowly and took in any last minute details I could.

Two giant windows on either side of me. Sun shining through them. I slowly and quietly got out of the bed and looked outside. I saw a fancy courtyard, trimmed with hedges. It reminded me of when Dimitri had hunted me in Siberia and I shivered involuntarily. I did not – could not – think about that again.

I turned to face a long wall-length mirror. Someone had dressed me in a deep red silk nightgown. I look like I matched the room I was in.

Turning to my right, I saw a large dresser. But at the same time I heard steps approaching in the hallway outside. I calculated what to do in my head and figured my best option was to hide behind the floor-length velvet curtains I was next to. I slid underneath the heavy material and stood there, my back pressed close against the wall, breathing heavily and yet trying to remain as still as possible.

The heavy door swung open with ease, and I heard someone gasp. They ran over to the bed and frantically starting lifting the sheets. I decided to peek out from the curtains and catch a glimpse of who my intruder was.

The moment I saw the blonde locks of hair I knew it was Lissa. The question was, why had I not felt her coming through the bond? I racked my mind and realized that I hadn't felt the bond since I had woken up.

"Liss," I said softly from underneath the curtains.

She gasped and turned around.

"Rose! You frightened me so much!" she came over and hugged me tightly. "I thought you had been kidnapped, or run away, or…" she broke off, her voice shaking slightly. I hugged her back, trying to soothe her somehow.

"I'm fine. But Lissa, where are we?"

"Nice isn't it?" she said with a mischievous smile.

I felt immediately a little bit annoyed. I already didn't know what she was thinking because of the lack of the bond, but I always hated being out of the loop.

"Yeah…it is," I said tentatively.

"Well," she said. "I guess it's just one of the perks that I get as queen".


End file.
